Flipper and Lopaka-reboot series
This here's a quick look at the reboot series of Flipper and Lopaka, enjoy. Cast Lopaka - Lopaka is an 11-year-old Polynesian boy, referred to in the show as a Menehune, who has the power to converse with sea creatures and to breathe underwater. He was rescued from drowning as a child by Flipper, and they've been best friends ever since. The islanders of Iloka often wonder where Lopaka disappears to every episode, but he usually manages to avoid speaking the truth (if he were to tell anybody, his powers would disappear). He wears a red skirt, and an armband (which all the males wear on Iloka). Lopaka is a very loyal friend, to sea creatures and islanders alike. He has fluffy brown hair that reaches below his ears and black eyes. Flipper - Lopaka's best friend, Flipper is a quick-witted, agile, loyal and friendly bottlenose dolphin, whose parents are the rulers of Quetzo. When trouble arises in the underwater, the sea-creature citizens turn to Flipper as their leader. Flipper has a light blue underbelly, with a darker blue back. He is known as the most trusted sea creature in Quetzo and does his best to help everybody he can. Ottie, Ray, Pete, Sledgehammer, and Puffy - Ottie, a sea otter, Ray, a manta ray, Sledgehammer, a great hammerhead shark, Pete, a brown pelican, and Puffy, a blowfish, are Flipper's good friends, and they usually accompany him and Lopaka in keeping Quetzo safe. Ottie is the only one of the group members who can go on land, making him a valuable asset when Lopaka isn't around to help. Ray is a kind-hearted ray and acts as a central motivator of the group, and Puffy, albeit insecure about himself, uses his ability to puff himself out to his advantage. Dexter - Dexter is a giant, purple octopus who used to be a bad guy. He was once deceiving, manipulative, and nowadays, he acts as the main anti-villain to the story. Underneath his nefarious outlook, when faced with danger he becomes very scared and cowardly. No matter how many times Flipper saves his life, Dexter will always make up a new plan to try and rival him. He likes to praise himself for his 'excellence', however, he isn't the only brightest sea creature around, and sometimes, he learns how good helping can be. Kraken Orb-a villainous Humboldt squid who now has a helper named Serge, he acts as the real antagonist. Squid-Ette-a friendly Humboldt squid who punishes her cousin Serge - Serge is a sea snake who acts as the 'brains' to Kraken's motivation. He is bright green, with a devious and sharp mind. Even though Serge is to for the ideas that are made to stop Flipper, whenever they go wrong, Kraken-orb puts the blame on him for everything. Dolores - Dexter's sister. Dolores dislikes Dexter, as she thinks of him as very selfish, and she is the only one Dexter truly fears. She occasionally has him babysit her daughter, Inky. She becomes friendly with Flipper and his friends and eventually becomes a famous superstar in Sea-dom. Slips-a friendly banded sea krait who helps flipper Nola - A young Polynesian girl wears a simple Yellow dress and a leg bracelet around her right foot. Professor Troy, Spike, and Goose - Professor Troy is a talented scientist who wants to find out the history of Questo and Iloka, and the reason that it sank. She is good-hearted and her son, Spike, is friends with Lopaka and is surprised the Milihune can get along with little 20th-century essentials. He tries teaching them about it by playing along with them. Goose, Troy's off-beat assistant is a young man of few words; every time he speaks, he does so with an accent. For example, if he were to say "Help me!", he would say it slowly, in a low voice. He wears an aqua vest and jeans. Captain Barnabas Crab, Kim, Simon - Captain Crab is a short, modern-day pirate who has come to the waters of Iloka to search for Neptune's Statue and Neptune's Trident. His barefoot niece, 18 or so year-old Kim has come to assist him, and also gain pirating experience. Kim is an eager pirate and is the technical wiz of the ship. Simon, on the other hand, is a large deckhand/chef. He is accident-prone and will commit piracy, but he is really a gentle giant. Ollie-a friendly giant Pacific octopus who talks nice, and he's like Orville H Octopus from an episode of Muppet Babies 2019-The Card Shark. Ultra - Ultra is a pink dolphin, who was taken from her parents as a baby. She grew up in a science lab and was taken with the pirates to search the ocean floor. After a few incidents, Ultra proves herself a true, worthy companion, and Flipper gladly takes her into the group. Later in the series, Ultra finds her parents, along with a little sister, Delta. The shark trio: Tiger-fangs, a tiger shark, Greg, a great white shark, and Blacksmith, a black-tip reef shark Barley T. Brontosaurus: A friendly nice-talking Baloney-like Brontosaurus who returns after Big bones-a classic Flipper and Lopaka episode. In an episode called Dinosaur Disaster, he helps Lopaka and Flipper by pushing down a big tree to make a bridge on the prehistoric island. cameo appearance: The Show shell go must go on when he makes a rocket blast off with a smile. Sir Orcus: A valiant orca whale Rapier-a friendly swordfish who befriends the mako shark bros, Martin and Marly to chase the rouge swordfish, since mako sharks eat swordfish. When he sees the mako sharks chasing the nasty billfish, he says "So you can't take it, you scared-old sardines" and laughs like Donald Duck in Lonesome Ghosts. and other characters [e.g. Salty Seagull, Toby sea turtle, Cracker crocodile, Pauly parrot] Episode list Dinosaur-disaster: Kraken-orb steals from Troy an ancient key to unlock a chamber in Quetzo and accidentally triggers a staff to resurrect a few pterodactyls Pteranodon, plesiosaurs Liopleurodon, Elasmosaurus and dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus, Brontosaurus, Baryonyx. Lopaka lures and befriends the dinosaurs, pterodactyls, and plesiosaurs and summons a prehistoric island where the dinosaurs and their ancient reptile relatives can live in safety. Pauley wanna a dolphin: when a flock of parrots needs help to find a boat to the zoo, Flipper and his pals come to their aid. The Card-sharks: '''When Flipper and his pals find a cool game called Oceanland parody of candyland, Lopaka learns how to play without cheating and shows the sharks how to play fair and square. '''Le Serpent of Wrath: When Flipper and his pals meet a gentle sea serpent, they must convince Dexter and Ollie Octopus to help him. Swordfish Swordplay: When a friendly swordfish named Rapier asks Flipper and the sharks for help, the heros must befriend some mako sharks to chase off some rouge swordfish. and more titles are on their way............ Category:YTV Category:DVDS Category:Warner bros animation Category:MGM Kids Category:Cookie jar Category:Flipper and Lopaka reboot Category:Universal kids Category:Illumination Category:Friendly characters etc